There is known a vehicle seat in which a seat cushion is mounted on a vehicle body in a state of being grounded (U.S. Pat. No. 9,061,610). Specifically, a wire frame integrally provided in a pad material of the seat cushion is fixed to a pedestal frame on the vehicle body, so that the seat cushion is mounted on the vehicle body in the state of being grounded.
In the above related art, foreign matters can enter between the seat cushion and the vehicle body from the outside against a resilient force of the pad material, which is not preferable.